closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Buena Vista Home Entertainment/Summary
Background: Buena Vista Home Entertainment (formerly "Buena Vista Home Video") was created in 1984 to release non-Disney-related videos not covered by the other Disney units, such as concerts, documentaries, Jay Ward (Rocky & Bullwinkle) and Bagdasarian (Alvin and the Chipmunks) cartoons, and Studio Ghibli releases beginning in 1998 & ending in 2014. It became the incorporated name for Walt Disney Home Video in 1987. Also, they covered the Jim Henson Video brand starting in 1990 after his Muppet Video brand and its US distributor, CBS/FOX's Playhouse Video, was shut down. Disney semi-retired the brand in 2007. However, the name is still being used since it is Disney's inc. name, and it is still being used in some countries such as French SG releases. 1st Logo (1984-1989) Logo: On a white background, we see the static image of blue text reading: BUENA VISTA HOME VIDEO FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on early Hopalong Cassidy tapes such as Silent Conflict and The Marauder. These tapes were packaged in the same white clamshells as tapes from Walt Disney Home Video. 2nd Logo (International Variant) (1989-Late 1990s) Nickname: "Buena Vista Castle II" Logo: On a lavender gradient background, we see Walt Disney Pictures' Sleeping Beauty Castle forming from bottom-to-top (instead of top-to-bottom). The arc is drawn over the castle (from left to right), and the words "Buena Vista Home Video" zoom in from the castle, one by one. The logo then shifts to the top of the screen to make room for the scrolling copyright warning. Variants: * Starting in the late '90s, the background is a sky blue gradient and instead of reading "Buena Vista Home Video", it reads" Buena Vista Home Entertainment" in a slightly different serif font. * One variant exists in which the logo is in black on a white background, with copyright information below. So far, it's only known appearance is on the 1999 Australian VHS of Monica's Trip to the Moon. FX/SFX: Simple animation. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on international non-Disney and non-Touchstone tapes of the time. 3rd Logo (1990-August 2002; July 20th, 2017) Nicknames: "The Castle", "Magic Kingdom", "Buena Vista Castle" Logo: On a black background, we see a blue stylized, segmented Sleeping Beauty Castle (from the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo) with a circular line drawn over the castle. The text: BUENA VISTA HOME VIDEO is seen below in blue. The logo "shines". Variants: * A "cartoon" version was used on some cartoon releases. On a swirly blue background, we see a dark blue castle without the line, and on the castle is "BUENA VISTA Home Video". There is one flag waving. * A variant also exists with the "HOME VIDEO" text replaced by "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" * One variant had "HOME VIDEO" deleted. * When the logo made a one-off appearance at the front of an Eighties-styled faux infomercial for the home entertainment release of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, it appeared videotaped and in 4:3. FX/SFX: The logo "shining". Music/Sounds: A 5-note synth horn/chime theme that sounds similar to "Happy Birthday". Music/Sounds Variants: * A silent version exists. * On the Timon and Pumbaa VHSs & DVDs, the closing theme ends over it, plastering the Walt Disney Television logo. * On the infomercial variant, it has a two-note tone in two different pitches with a long choiral note. During the shining, the male announcer says "The following is a paid advertisment from Walt Disney Home Entertainment." Availability: Even though it was used for almost 12 years, this logo is pretty difficult to find. It is seen on Buena Vista Home Video releases of the time, including tapes of Alvin and the Chipmunks, The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, and Andrew Solt-directed compilations like the first 2 volumes of Elvis: The Great Performances. Oddly enough, it can be seen at the end of the 1997 VHSs of Disney's Doug and Quack Pack. Even odder, it appears on the Schoolhouse Rock! Special 30th Anniversary Edition DVD set (the VHS counterpart has the period Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo), which was released in August 2002. The silent and "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" variants are both extremely rare and can be found, combined, on a PAL VHS release of the Legend of Tarzan TV series (title unknown). It was also seen on the original VHS release of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead. 4th Logo (1992) Logo: On a black background, we see the blue text: BUENA VISTA HOME VIDEO in the same style as the first & the previous logos. The text "shines" twice. Variant: One french variant of this logo has the word "presente" in a cheesy blue/white font. FX/SFX: The shining. Music/Sounds: A synthesizer tune consisting of a whoosh and an echo-ey staccato synth chord. Sometimes silent. Availability: Extremely rare. One VHS that used it was Alvin and the Chipmunks: Rockin' with the Chipmunks, though some copies instead use the "Cartoon" version of the previous logo. 5th Logo (1998-2002; November 22, 2005) Logo: On a sea blue CGI background, a silver stylized "V'" zooms out from a right angle, which turns out to be part of the text "'Buena Vista Home Video". The text settles on the background and "shines". FX/SFX: The text turning. Music/Sounds: A remix of the tune used in the second logo that begins with a chime. Availability: Seen on Disney's very first releases of Studio Ghibli films, which are the original 1998 versions of Kiki's Delivery Service and Castle in the Sky. The 2003 releases of every Studio Ghibli title (including the two mentioned) after that uses the Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo, though the 1999 VHS & 2000 DVD of Princess Mononoke instead uses the Miramax Home Entertainment logo (it is retained on the 2003 R2 BVHE release of the film). It was spotted on the 2002 DVD of Spider-Man: The Ultimate Villain Showdown, despite the next logo appearing on the VHS release. It also made a surprise appearance on the 2005 DVD set of Home Improvement: The Complete Third Season. It's likely that this would've appeared on the scrapped 1999 release of Castle in the Sky. 6th Logo (1998-2006) Nicknames: "The Restored Castle", "Magic Kingdom 1998", "3-D Castle", "Buena Vista Kingdom", "Buena Vista Castle III" Logo: On a black/dark blue gradient background, we see a blue 3D segmented Sleeping Beauty Castle at an angle shining, and emitting rays of light. The castle zooms out and turns to face us. As this happens, the text "Buena Vista Home Video" (later modified as "Home Entertainment" around 2002) appears in silver aligned with the castle, and thus also zooms out. An arch zooms out and places itself over the castle and the text stops at the bottom of the screen. The words shine. Variant: There is a still variant. FX/SFX: The castle shining and turning, the text and arch zooming out, the words shining Music/Sounds: A choir/orchestral tune. Availability: Common. It appears on non-Disney or non-Touchstone videos from the parent company such as the 1998 VHS print of The Bear, Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets, The Duke, the UK 2003 version of Pokemon 4Ever, some Power Rangers releases and the US version of Bionicle: Mask of Light (the UK version uses the Miramax Home Entertainment logo). It was used in tandem with the previous logo until 2002, and with the next logo until 2006. 7th Logo (1998) Logo: Same as the Buena Vista International Television logo, except the arc is thicker and the text reads "Buena Vista Home Entertainment." FX/SFX: The arc drawing. Music/Sounds: The start of the promo. Availability: Extremely rare. This logo was created specifically for a home video promo for the Gene Autry Collection, which can be found on the 1998 VHS release of Back in the Saddle. 8th Logo (2003-2008?) Logo: On a blue/black gradient background, the words "Buena Vista Home Entertainment" (in the same font as the previous one) zoom out while emitting rays of light, before stopping in the middle of the screen. Variant: A widescreen version exists. FX/SFX: The text zooming out and shining. Music/Sounds: Same as the last logo. Music/Sounds Variant: On season 8 of Home Improvement, disc 2 has the theme out of sync (this does not apply for the other three discs in the set). Availability: Was seen on non-Disney and non-Touchstone releases post-2003, such as seasons 1-6 of Scrubs, the first three seasons of Lost and The Muppet Show, and Marvel animated shows. Used in tandem with the previous logo until 2006. On VHS, it pops up much less often, but it can be found on the Australian VHS of Daredevil vs. Spider-Man. The 2003 R2 DVD & VHS releases of Kiki's Delivery Service and Castle in the Sky also use this logo. Later re-releases replace this logo with the logo of whatever company is distributing Studio Ghibli movies (such as Optimum Releasing in the UK). The print logo continues to appear on newer French Studio Ghibli releases, but it is unknown if the same can be said for the logo proper. In-Credit Opening Logo (1999-2008) Logo: Just an in-credit notice seen after the Studio Ghibli logo with other companies listed down and a small copyright date. The text is ether in Japanese or English. FX/SFX: The fade in. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Seen after the Studio Ghibli logo at the beginning on all their films starting with My Neighbors the Yamadas and ending with Ponyo. Films released after that use "Walt Disney Japan" instead. Category:Home video companies of the United States